Algún día, brillaremos juntas
by CassandraLys
Summary: [AU] [OoC]Tres años sin verse, caminos diferentes y cambios en sus vidas. Un reencuentro y una pregunta ¿recordarán la promesa que se hicieron? [Yuri] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**N/A:**

1. Shōjo Kakumei Utena pertenece a Chiho Saitō.

2. Si bien se centrará en el encuentro de Utena con Anthy no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas locaciones y/o situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos y algunos hechos que tienen que ver con el manga y el anime.

4. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Recuerdos:**

Himemiya caminaba cada vez con más rapidez aferrando con fuerza su maleta y dejando que, bajo su boina blanca, su pelo violáceo cayera ondulado y jugase con el viento.

Cada movimiento de sus rítmicos pies la alejaba de la pesadilla del siniestro juego de «La Prometida de las Rosas». Atrás quedaban las veces que su hermano, o la representación maligna de él mejor dicho, la ultrajaba y la mancillaba. A su espalda quedaban años, casi siglos, de ilusiones; engaños; dolores y humillaciones.

De verdad se sentía aliviada de haber escapado de toda esa obsesión que llevaba en su pecho, de esa obligación que tenía implícito su rol. Ya no oía órdenes ni insultos; era por vez primera libre de ir y decir lo que le venía en ganas.

Pero aún con esa nueva libertad Anthy sentía que algo le faltaba y por eso miraba con ternura y nostalgia el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. Ese símbolo en forma de rosa le recordaba que alguien la esperaba y que todavía había tiempo de cumplir con esa pasada promesa.

Sin embargo sola en un pueblo del Japón Himemiya se preguntaba si aquella persona pensaba en ella, si recordaba la promesa y si acaso habría conservado el anillo gemelo del que ésta lleva puesto. Y por eso en las noches tenían las más horribles pesadillas que alguien pudiese soportar y se despertaba sudorosa, temblando y susurrando a su almohada «Señorita Utena».

* * *

En otro rincón del mundo una muchacha de cabello rosáceo y labios finos sentía que la llamaban y se despertaba ansiosa y sonriente murmurando «Himemiya, pronto será la hora». Y antes de volverse a dormir besó con ternura el símbolo de flor de su anillo con un solo deseo en su mente, el de hacer realidad una vieja promesa.

Tenjou tampoco se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado, día a día las imágenes de esos combates con espada, el dolor de la prometida de la rosa y su rol como cuasi-príncipe se hacían presente y le dolían en el pecho. Asimismo no se dejaba abatir por la tristeza y seguía adelante ayudando a su tía en la empresa mientras terminaba de estudiar la carrera de derecho.

En la universidad se la pasaba bastante bien y ya tenía un grupo de amigos estable compuesto por Wakaba Shinohara, Miki Kaoru, Kyôchi Saionji y Juri Arisugawa. Esta última que se había interesado en la belleza de Utena, por lo menos en un principio, siempre que tenía ocasión le preguntaba por el extraño anillo que portaba.

—Dime Tenjou-san ¿por qué llevas siempre contigo, ese anillo?.

—Hi-mit-su —contestó Utena por tercera vez en el día, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo que pasa querida Arisugawa-san —llamó la atención de la pelinaranja, Wakaba—, es que Utena ya tiene dueño; aunque no lo conozcamos.

—¿Eso es cierto? —inquirió incrédula Juri, arqueando una ceja.

—Pues porqué más, alguien llevaría un anillo con tanto orgullo y cariño —repuso Kyôchi, mientras abrazaba a Shinohara por la espalda y agregaba—: De alguna manera es como las pulseras que Wakaba y yo compartimos, para demostrar que nos pertenecemos.

La aludida se sonrojo visiblemente y le dio un suave codazo a su novio para que cesara de hablar de ellos. No hacía mucho que salían pero la sensación de haberse visto antes, de tener que agradecerse por algo y de remediar un error los había llevado a compartir un beso suave, sin prisas que prometía el inicio de algo.

Y allí estaban el huraño Saionji con la alegre, espontanea y sensible Shinohara siendo casi una pareja de cuento. Tenjou los miraba y se reía al recordar cómo se habían conocido realmente en una situación muy diferente y en la que de haber seguido sumergidos jamás podrían haberse llevado tan bien.

Ante esto sonrió agradecida de que solo ella, y por supuesto el dueño de un anillo igual al suyo, estuvieran conscientes de los reales acontecimientos pasados. Esto último le hizo percatarse de que debía llegar al correo antes de que cerraran para mandar lo que sería una última postal, por lo que se despidió de todos sus amigos y camino silbando una melodía que le pertenecía a ella y a esa persona especial por la que esperaba desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Saliendo de la casa postal después de terminar de hacer las pertinentes diligencias se dijo así misma «bien, ahora solo resta esperar un poquito más».


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Me reconoces?

**N/A:**

1. Shōjo Kakumei Utena pertenece a Chiho Saitō.

2. Si bien se centrará en el encuentro de Utena con Anthy no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas locaciones y/o situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos y algunos hechos que tienen que ver con el manga y el anime.

4. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**¿Me reconoces?:**

Una vez más Anthy se levantaba y se dirigía al buzón encontrándose como hace unas cuantas semanas una postal. La tomó en sus manos con expresión fastidiada esperando encontrar en el reverso otra vez la leyenda «Prometida de la Rosa». En su fuero interno siempre había creído que las postales eran obras de Akio, su hermano, tratando de hacerla volver a ese oscuro mundo del que se había librado gracias a su adorada Utena.

Recordar aquel último nombre siempre le producía un vuelco en el corazón seguido de una sensación de vacío al darse cuenta que no la tenía cerca. Controlando esas sensaciones dio vuelta la postal encontrándose con una nueva leyenda que tiró por la bordar la teoría de que era su hermano el que estaba detrás de las postales.

Lo que esta vez rezaba la postal era; «El cáliz que te ha curado de tu obsesión espera ansioso que vuelvas a su lado para cubrirte con su amor y hacerte olvidar el dolor». Sin duda alguna era otra la persona que escribía las postales y esperaba por ella. Por eso como llevada un nuevo viento regreso corriendo a su cuarto y sacó de un cajón una cajita rosa en la que había guardado todas las postales.

Una vez las tuvo todas en su mano, las colocó sobre la cama y siguiendo las indicaciones del posdata de la última las fue juntando boca arriba como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Ante sus ojos se dibujaba el paisaje de Ámsterdam y más precisamente de la Universidad Van Ámsterdam, siendo ese el lugar al que debía dirigirse para encontrarse con la portadora del otro anillo.

Ese día lo pasó enteramente preparando su viaje, su estadía y más que nada su ingreso a esa universidad. Sabía de antemano que sus habilidades no le permitirían estar en la carrera que creía había elegido Tenjou, pero era consciente de que podría entrar en otra carrera y cruzarse en algún momento.

* * *

En Ámsterdam ajena a todo se encontraba Tenjou algo ansiosa por un examen y por el propósito de su última postal. Caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando el resultado del parcial que había hecho, pero su mente en aquellos momentos se encontraba reviviendo viejos recuerdos. Más que nada se representaba la figura de su querida amiga Himemiya y se preguntaba si cuando se encontrasen, ésta la reconocería.

Habían pasado tres años de la última vez que se habían visto y las circunstancias no habían sido favorables para hablar de sentimientos o profundizar amistades. Un mundo de duelos, magia, ilusiones y obligaciones había sido el entorno de estas dos chicas a lo largo de sus tres últimos cursos de instituto.

Tenjou había sabido jugar su rol de «Caballero Duelista» y dándole un giro a esa siniestra pantomima, por alcanzar el «Poder de Revolucionar el Mundo», le comenzó a dar sentido de libertad y dignidad a una ingenua y solitaria Himemiya; quien atrapada en su papel de «Prometida de la Rosa» no veía más allá de lo que Akio le dejaba ver.

Con paciencia y dedicación Utena le fue demostrando a Anthy que había un mundo más allá de Akio, que valía la pena ser explorado. Le enseñó a ser atenta con los otros, a confiar en sí misma y en los demás y sobre todo a pensar por sí misma expresando sus opiniones y críticas sobre cualquier tema.

Todo aquello le pintó una sonrisa a Tenjou quien recordó que Wakaba, en anteriores días, había bromeado respecto a que ella y Himemiya se comportaban como si fueran un matrimonio. Es que todos los días pasaban por muchas cosas juntas y Utena había asumido la responsabilidad de luchar por la felicidad y el bienestar de Anthy, quien a su vez se preocupaba porque Tenjou se sintiera cómoda y la cuidaba en la manera que era posible; así que sí se podría decir que funcionaban como si fueran un matrimonio.

Sin embargo siendo que ninguna de ellas habló mucho de sentimientos y esas cosas cuando estuvieron juntas, Tenjou sentía miedo de que Himemiya no la reconociese o peor aún hubiese olvidado la promesa que se habían hecho antes de separase.

Un mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensoñación y le infundo valor.

—Tenjou-san —La llamó despacio Miki—: debes tener confianza, las cosas pueden parecer oscuras pero aquellas que provienen del corazón siempre están envueltas en luz —pronunció con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?...¿qué quieres decir con eso, Miki? —inquirió Utena saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero decir que aquello que deba ser, será —respondió Miki ampliando su sonrisa y agregando—: Tu rosa de seguro volverá y te reconocerá.

—¿Rosa? —susurró Tenjou para sí, antes de preguntar —: ¿Acaso recuerdas lo sucedido en el instituto?.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Tenjou-san —contestó Miki con la mirada perdida en algún punto del largo pasillo—: Y a medida que ella se acerqué a tu vida, todos alrededor recordarán lo sucedido —reveló mirándola volteando para verla.

—No puede ser… —Tenjou se llevó una mano a su boca para reprimir un grito que amenazaba con salir—: ¿Pero eso no va a destruir la felicidad de los demás? —cuestionó casi como si fuese una reflexión.

—Creo que eso dependerá de cada uno, Tenjou-san —indicó Miki mientras que recostándose en una pared expuso—: En mi caso sé que los recuerdos son dolorosos y que hasta tuve problemas con mi hermana y por eso les hice la vida un infierno a ustedes dos —Hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y respirar—: Sin embargo creo que todo eso me ha ayudado a ser lo que soy ahora, así que continuaré para adelante con todos mis pedazos juntos.

Utena sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo y confirmó que Miki Kaoru se había convertido en todo un hombre; siendo que los recuerdos en él solo servían para mostrarle el crecimiento que había hecho hasta el momento. Asimismo no estaba segura sí el resto iba a reaccionar igual ante la lluvia de recuerdos que amenazaba con caer sobre los viejos caballeros duelistas. Mas decidió no darle importancia a aquello por el momento y fue por su nota.

* * *

Pasado una semana Tenjou llegó a la universidad un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Se acercó a una pizarra que estaba la entrada pues había divisado a su amiga Juri muy concentrada mirando la cartelera.

Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Juri se encontró con la lista de integrantes de la carrera de ciencias económicas. Y en los primeros lugares con las mejores notas se leían dos nombres que causaron sorpresa, ansiedad y temor Utena y por lo visto en la peli naranja también.

—Takatsuki Shiori, Himemiya Anthy —Leyó Tenjou por segunda vez pues todavía no podía creer que su rosa estuviese allí.

—Sí quieres puedes alegrarte, Tenjou-san —comentó Juri mirando de reojo y añadió—: Tu rosa ha vuelto, no debes contener tu emoción solo por mí.

—Arisugawa-san… —murmuró Utena al percatarse que Juri había recordado—: Han vuelto todos tus recuerdos ¿verdad? —Lo dicho pretendía ser tanto un sondeo como una afirmación.

—Sí Utena, le he recordado todo —afirmó Juri alejándose de la pizarra—: Y en verdad temo cruzarme con Shiori —confesó apoyando su espalda en una columna y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero sí mal no recuerdo, ustedes habían limado sus diferencias —Recordaba Tenjou—, y Ruka te había ayudado a dejar de lado la obsesión que tenías por ella —acotó tranquilamente.

—Sí, eso es cierto —Reflexionó Juri dedicándole una media sonrisa a la ojiazul—: Pero la obsesión se corrió dejando un sentimiento fuerte en mí de querer conocer a Shiori y dejar que me conozca —agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Y tienes miedo que ella no piense igual o peor aún que haya venido a vengarse ¿verdad? —Tenjou percibió como Juri afirmaba con la cabeza—: Pues no sabrás eso hasta que hables con Shiori, pero ten presente que sí vino es porque quiere verte.

—Tienes razón, no sabré si me odia o me ha perdonado a menos que hable con ella —Cayó en cuenta Juri y al recibir una palmada en la espalda de parte de la peli rosa supo lo que debía hacer—: Me voy a buscarla, gracias Utena Tenjou.

Y rápidamente la peli naranja se giro sobre sus pies yéndose a buscar a Shiori. Detrás se quedaba Tenjou pensando que ya dos de sus amigos habían recordado todo y manejado aquello lo mejor posible. Pero al ver pasar a Wakaba del brazo de Kyôchi sintió que con ellos la cosa no sería sencilla.

Utena sabía que sí aquellos dos recordaban los todos los hechos, no solo se pelearían y terminarían su relación sino que también arremeterían contra Anthy y contra ella. aún así su único pensamiento en ese momento era buscar a su rosa, luego iba a pensar en lo demás. Por lo que tomando un poco de aire corrió en la misma dirección Arisugawa.

* * *

En otra parte de la universidad Anthy Himemiya terminaba de hablar con Shiori Takatski y descubría que su presencia le traía a todos los involucrados en el juego del «Fin del Mundo» los recuerdos de una etapa oscura. Se sintió sumamente culpable pero Shiori y luego Juri, que se las cruzó en el camino, le habían asegurado que no se preocupara. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora y esos recuerdos servían para no volver a cometer los mismo errores, es lo que le habían dicho las dos jóvenes antes de dejarla sola caminando recorriendo el campus.

Mas el ver a Kyôchi con Wakaba la había acobardado y asustado de nuevo. Y para evitar que la vieran y recordaran cosas dolorosas, se escondió entre unos rosales. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a cruzar y lo recuerdos llegarían causando estragos pero intentaría retrasar ese momento lo más posible.

Agazapada detrás de los rosales, descubrió a lo lejos la figura de su caballero favorito. Allí a nada se encontraba la dueña del otro anillo de la rosa, con su metro setenta y cinco de altura, un traje de dos piezas azul marino y el pelo corto color rosáceo corría por el pasillo buscándola.

Utena se llegó a donde estaba Anthy quien ya se había parado y la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes esperando que hablara o la abrazara. Entonces el silencio reinó por unos segundos en los que ninguna se movió de su sitio y solo se dedicaron a contemplarse, a descubrirse de nuevo en la mirada de la otra.

De pronto Tenjou rompió el silencio con una pregunta que envolvía todas sus angustias, preocupaciones y anhelos.

—¿Me reconoces?...

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta segunda entrega que recién sale del horno. En verdad este fic,por ser uno de los primeros,será cortito y más que nada para mostrar como me hubiese gustado que fuese el encuentro entre Utena y Anthy. Por ahí si me animo seguiré escribiendo fic, mientras disfruten este y gracias por todo. **


	3. Chapter 3: Te reflejas en mi mirada

**N/A:**

1. Shōjo Kakumei Utena pertenece a Chiho Saitō.

2. Si bien se centrará en el encuentro de Utena con Anthy no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas locaciones y/o situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos y algunos hechos que tienen que ver con el manga y el anime.

4. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

**Te reflejas en mi mirada:**

—¿Me reconoces? —Volvió a preguntar Utena a quien los nervios amenazaban con traicionarla.

—Claro que te reconozco, Utena —respondió Anthy suavemente y con una sonrisa agregó—: Siempre te reflejas en mi mirada por lo que sería imposible no saber de ti.

—Uff, no sabes me alegra y me alivia saber eso —dijo Utena avanzando hacia Anthy.

—Entonces ¿te da gusto verme? —preguntó Anthy avanzando también.

—Mucho —contestó Utena abrazando a su amiga y llenándose los pulmones de su aroma añadió—: No te das una idea de cuánto te extrañé.

—Puedo imaginarlo —repuso Himemiya y correspondiendo el abrazo agregó—: Yo también te extrañé.

Aunque permanecieron abrazadas poco tiempo fue suficiente para que ambas internamente confirmaran qué clase de sentimientos albergaban la una por la otra. Sin embargo como siempre daban por sentado que su par no sentía igual y volvieron a guardar silencio respecto a los sentimientos.

Mientras Utena la ayudaba a recorrer el campus, hablaron un poco sobre su tiempo separadas.

—¿Qué has hecho en estos tres años, Anthy? —Comenzó la conversación Tenjou.

—He estado viviendo en Kyoto alejada del Instituto de la Rosa —contestó Himemiya y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda impidiéndole continuar.

—No pienses en él —proclamó Utena tomándola de la mano—; aquí a mi lado no podrá lastimarte más —Le transmitió seguridad con una blanca sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, gracias —Agradeció Himemiya y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos—: Estuve invirtiendo mi tiempo en terminar mi curso superior de instituto y adaptándome mejor al mundo real —La miró divertida—: Me ha costado un poco al principio, sobre todo hablar con los demás y manejar dinero o trabajar —Le guiñó un ojo—; pero después me volví experta en números.

—Imagino que tuviste tus momentos divertidos aprendiendo —Se burló Utena, ganándose un leve golpe en las costillas—: ¡Auch!, eso dolió —Se quejó Tenjou y luego agregó—: Pero no cabe duda de lo capaz que eres y de las mañas que te has dado para llegar a aquí.

—El golpe te lo merecías, así que no te quejes —Se defendió Himemiya—: Pero gracias por el halago —Le dedicó esa mirada que tanto le encantaba a Tenjou y añadió—: Y dime ¿tú qué hiciste en estos tres años?

—Estuve ayudando a mi tía con su empresa, recuperándome de los duelos y eligiendo qué estudiar cuando terminase mi curso superior de instituto —respondió al instante Utena.

—Wow, sí que has estado ocupada estos tres años ¿eh? —expresó Himemiya—: Y dime… ¿has tenido tiempo para novio? —Preguntar eso le dio una punzada en el pecho.

—No, no he tenido tiempo para eso —contestó Tenjou aunque reprimió confesar que había pensando en tener una pareja.

—Pero… ¿al menos pensaste en tener pareja? —Anthy no entendía porque hacía estas preguntas, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

—Pues… —Utena no quería soltar algo importante en medio del campus, así que trato de zanjar el tema al menos de momento—; supongo que sí aunque como te dije no tuve mucho tiempo para eso —Deteniendo la marcha retrucó—: Y… ¿tú sí has tenido novio?.

—No, tampoco pude pensar en eso o intentar algo con alguien —respondió con firmeza Anthy pero luego se quebró—: Después de todo, los fantasmas del pasado no me han dejado ser libre del todo.

—De eso, ya no deberás preocuparte más —comentó Utena y abrazándola fuerte le prometió—: Jamás dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar, es una promesa.

—Gracias, Utena —susurró Himemiya hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Tenjou pero luego agregó—: Más debo empezar a cuidar de mí misma si quiero ser feliz, ¿no crees?.

Utena no sabía que decir, nunca espero que Himemiya tuviera tanta determinación respecto a cuidarse sola. ¿Es que acaso ya no la necesitaba?, ¿No requería más de su caballero?, ¿La había perdido por dilatar el encuentro?. Estas eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de Tenjou que estrechando más el cuerpo de Anthy al de ella, le contestó.

—Claro, tienes razón Anthy —Suspiró antes de agregar—: Mas no te olvides que sí me necesitas, puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé —dijo Anthy rompiendo el abrazo y añadiendo—: Nos vemos después, ya me toca entrar a clases —Agitó la mano en un gesto de saludo—: Te me cuidas, Utena.

Tenjou la miró alejarse mientras en su estomago y garganta se acumulaba la angustia formando un pesado nudo. Tres años habían pasado, parecía poco y mucho al mismo tiempo dado los cambios que habían sucedido en ellas.

No solo se trataba de que Anthy se hubiese dejado suelto y largo el cabello o que Utena se lo hubiese cortado y casi peinado con gel. Se trataba de cambios en la personalidad; Himemiya había logrado ser independiente y determinada; además quería cuidar de sí misma y disfrutar de su libertad. En cuanto a Tenjou, ella había seguido siendo como siempre alegre, considerada con los demás y segura de sí. Pero lo que había cambiado eran sus sentimientos, ya que había descubierto que lo que sentía por Anthy iba más allá de la amistad.

Por aquel motivo había decidido ser estable en cuanto a trabajo y carrera se tratase para así conseguir una vida para ella y su amada rosa. Sin embargo ahora la actitud de Anthy parecía amenazar con destruir aquel plan.

Girándose; resignada a solo tener la amistad de Himemiya; Utena recordó las primeras palabras de su amiga «Te reflejas en mi mirada, por lo que sería imposible no saber de ti», y una idea cruzó por su mente. Su plan ahora sería cambiar ese reflejo, porque esa frase le dejaba claro que Anthy veía a la vieja Utena la que prometió amistad y no amor. Así que su tarea era enseñarle el reflejo de la nueva Tenjou, la que la quería de forma egoístamente incondicional.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Utena trataba de pasar tiempo con Anthy, la invitaba a comer, pasear por plazas o museos y al teatro. Vieron varias veces las estrellas y se quedaron un par de noches durmiendo en casa de la una o de la otra.

Sin embargo Anthy mantenía las distancias y se empecinaba en tratarla como a cualquier amiga. Y es que Himemiya tenía miedo de no controlar lo que sentía y desbordarse arruinando el lazo que había construido con Tenjou. Hacía tiempo que se había percatado del verdadero interés que profesaba por su salvadora y estaba consciente de que no se conformaría con un beso o un roce de manos. Por eso era mejor que cada una estuviera a una distancia prudente.

Ajena a todo aquello Utena desesperaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Se debatía en si gritar que amaba a Anthy o lograr sutilmente que ésta le diese una señal para arriesgarlo todo. Y para colmo las se habían complicado más en los últimos días.

A los exámenes que le vinieron encima a Utena se le agregó tratar de que Wakaba y Kyôchi no se cruzaran aún con Himemiya, no poder hablar con esta última por tal motivo y por la amistad que Anthy parecía haber desarrollado con Shiori.

Y si todo aquello no era mucho había que añadir la interrupción de dos indeseables personajes de los que no se sabía qué intensiones tenían. La interrupción no era otra que la llegada de Tōga y Nanami Kiryu, que portando sus anillos de rosa era claro que recordaban los sucesos pasados, pero no se sabía sí venían en son de paz o con malas intensiones.

Nanami había entrado en Economía y parecía mantenerse alejada de Himemiya, pero desde su llegada a esta última le había surgido un admirador secreto que le dejaba cartas con imágenes de flores o de perfumes o de pañoletas. Tōga se había inscripto en Derecho por lo que se encontraba en la clase de Tenjou y de entrada comenzó a cortejarla, siendo apoyado por Wakaba que quería ver feliz a su mejor amiga.

Justamente escapando de otro intento por armar una cita doble, por parte de Wakaba, es que Utena dio en la cafetería de la universidad con Anthy; que contemplaba una de las cartas de su admirador y soltaba un suspiro de fastidio mientras la dejaba al lado de su plato.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Utena apareciendo por detrás de Anthy y tomando la tarjeta entre sus manos.

—¡Ah, Utena! —exclamó sobresaltada Himemiya quien tratando de controlar su respiración y pulso, agregó—: Eso… no… es nada.

—Si no es nada, ¿por qué estas nerviosa? —inquirió Utena contemplando como Anthy se movía inquieta en la silla.

—Cómo no ponerse nerviosa, sí te apareces de la nada y me asustas —Se quejó Himemiya intentando entre tanto recuperar la tarjeta.

—No lo digo por tu exclamación —aseveró Utena y rodeando la mesa añadió—; más bien me llamó la atención el suspiro de fastidio que hiciste hace un rato, cómo si no fuera la primera vez que recibes una tarjeta así.

—Es que a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que recibo una como esa —confesó Himemiya consciente de que no podía mentirle a Tenjou—: Pero sigue sin ser importante, así que devuélvemela y olvidemos el asunto —Extendió la mano como si estuviera a punto de cerrar un trato.

—Tus palabras pueden sonar convincentes pero tus ojos te delatan, Anthy —indicó Utena y girando la tarjeta agregó—: Así que si quieres que te la devuelva, dime la verdad.

Se produjo entre ellas un silencio bastante incomodo en el que ninguna quería rendirse en su juego. Anthy no deseaba contarle del admirador y Utena quería descubrir que angustiaba a su amiga. A sabiendas que el silencio sería eterno Tenjou se tomó el atrevimiento de leer el contenido de la carta.

"_Querida Himemiya:_

_Las flores nacen en primavera inundando con su aroma nuestros sentidos. Y usted hechizó los míos en un descuido de mi parte, dejándome a la vera de un sentimiento que de a poco florece pero siendo aún un tanto frágil, condenado a muerte parece._

_Tu príncipe eterno."_

—¿Tienes un admirador secreto? —interrogó Utena al terminar de leer.

—¿Lo leíste sin siquiera pedirme permiso? —inquirió algo molesta Anthy.

—No querías decirme de qué venían estas cartas —Se escudó Tenjou y añadió evidentemente enojada—: Pero ahora me doy cuenta por qué no querías contarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó desconcertada Himemiya.

—Quiero decir que querías mantener en secreto que te gusta alguien —escupió Utena sin pensar—; y eso que pensé que éramos amigas y nos contábamos todo —Arrojó la postal en la mesa.

—Mira quien lo dice —espetó Anthy y antes de que Tenjou le preguntase algo, agregó—; la que esconde que va a tener una cita con Tōga.

Utena iba a refutarle pero Anthy se levantó de la mesa, tomó la carta y girándose le advirtió.

—Sí es que así estarán las cosas —La miró por sobre el hombro—; será mejor que cada una continúe su propio camino, Señorita Utena.

«¡No!», quiso gritar Tenjou pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de que pudiesen salir y solo pudo ver como Himemiya se alejaba de la cafetería.

* * *

Los días pasaron como si el tiempo fuera a lomo de tortuga y Tenjou se desesperaba al no poder estar con Anthy, quien para esta fecha había contestado las cartas de su admirador y sus sospechas parecían estar confirmándose.

Y mientras Anthy veía como su pasado volvía a atormentarla, Utena aceptaba salir en una cita doble con Tōga, Wakaba y Kyôchi; resultando ser todo un fracaso.

Primero que todo casi no comió lo que le sirvieron en el almuerzo. En el cine se durmió porque la película era un drama político, que solo soportaría si Anthy estuviese con ella. Y en el bowling cuando Tōga quiso festejar un strike dándole un beso en los labios, ella terminó tirándole el contenido de su vaso de cerveza.

Luego de aquello salió corriendo del lugar seguida por Wakaba que la detuvo jalando de su brazo.

—Me quieres decir ¿qué te pasa, Utena? —inquirió observándola detenidamente.

—Pasa que no debería estar a aquí —replicó Utena deteniendo su marcha.

—Y ¿Por qué no deberías estar a aquí?, ¿acaso no te agrada Tōga? —preguntó Wakaba, no entendiendo a su amiga.

—No solo no me gusta Tōga, sino que me debo a alguien más —repuso Utena casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué te debes a alguien más? —repitió Shinohara para sí y luego añadió—; pero acaso no esperabas al portador del otro anillo, anillo como el que tiene Tōga.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmo Utena— esperaba a alguien con un anillo de rosa pero no es Tōga el portador que se ganó mi corazón —Repasó con la mano el relieve de su anillo—: La persona de la que hablo tiene un anillo de rosa con espadas clavas, así igual al mío.

—No lo sabía —dijo Wakaba y mirándola apenada añadió—: Perdón, solo quería que fueras feliz como lo soy yo; y al final lo que hice fue arrastrarte al dolor.

—No te preocupes, Wakaba —expresó Utena acercándose a su amiga—: En realidad no es tu culpa —Puso una mano en el hombro de Shinohara—; yo fui quien arruinó las cosas y terminó en esta ridícula situación.

—Y será peor si no te apuras —proclamó una voz que se acercaba por detrás de Wakaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó preocupada Tenjou.

—Un viejo conocido nos mandó a Nanami y a mí a separar al caballero de su rosa —explicó Tōga hablando como en código para que Shinohara no recordará de golpe, él sabía lo doloroso que era eso—: Y en estos momentos Nanami debe de estar haciendo su parte —La miró con el semblante serio—: Si no quieres que tu rosa sucumba ante la oscuridad del pasado y vuelva a ser manipulada, apuraras tu salida de aquí y la buscarás.

No necesitó más palabras que aquellas; dejando a una Shinohara desconcertada y un Tōga sonriente, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a correr no sabía para donde ir pero ahora estaba segura que sí se dirigía a allí la encontraría; solo deseaba no llegar tarde.

Sus pasos la llevaron a toda prisa al VonvelPark y la condujeron a uno de los puentes que pasaban por uno de los lagos.

Allí con la presión de haber visto, en una película que le mostró Nanami, el cruel pasado de los duelos se encontraba Anthy caminando con mirada ausente. Detrás de ella siguiéndola iba la joven Kiryu recordándole que de todo el sufrimiento de los duelistas era la culpable.

—Debes hacerte responsable Himemiya —soltó con enfado Nanami y agregó—: Si no hubieras estado tan obsesionada con la idea de salvar a tu hermano y convertirlo en tu príncipe, ninguno de nosotros habría pasado por tanto dolor.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a alguien —Intentó defenderse Anthy—; creí que lo salvaría a cambio de mi vida no que se necesitará tantos sacrificios —Lloró amargamente mientras las imágenes seguían viniendo a su mente.

—Tú lo viste en la pantalla ¿verdad? —indicó Nanami—; la película que te mostré claramente evidencia que eras consciente de las difíciles pruebas a las que nos sometió el juego del «Fin del Mundo» —bufó caminando hacía Anthy—: Nunca detuviste el juego ni siquiera por tu querida Utena.

—Eso… no es cierto… yo… —balbuceó Himemiya retrocediendo hacia la baranda del puente.

—No hay forma de que te justifiques «Prometida de la Rosa» —replicó Nanami y le recriminó—: Es tiempo que asumas la responsabilidad de tus actos y acabes con el sufrimiento de todos.

Tenjou recuperando su aliento y verdaderamente enojada se interpuso en el camino de Nanami y Anthy.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más hacia ella, Nanami —gritó Utena.

—No hace falta que me acerqué —replico Nanami y agregó—: Mi labor esta hecho, ella sola le dará a esta historia su final.

Ante lo dicho Utena volteó su mirada hacia Anthy y vio como aquella se paraba en la baranda del puente dispuesta a arrojarse al lago, del cual comenzaba a surgir la espada del poder de dios.

—¡No, Anthy! —bramó Utena llegándose hasta la baranda—: No dejes que él gané de nuevo, quédate conmigo —Quiso agarrarla pero su acción fue detenida por Nanami.

Si bien logró deshacerse del agarré de la joven Kiryu, no pudo evitar que Anthy saltara. Horrorizada observó la baranda vacía y se acercó a ella con cautela; descubriendo que Himemiya no había caído aún al lago sino que se mantenía de una mano sujeta al puente.

Al parecer la última frase dicha por Tenjou había regresado a la realidad a aquella, pero la espada se acercaba amenazante hacia donde se encontraba suspendida.

—¡Anthy! —exclamó Utena estirando su mano hacia Himemiya —; por favor no te sueltes ahora te ayudo a subir —rogó con desesperación.

—Utena —susurró Anthy y añadió—: Es inútil que intentes salvarme, solo sé traer dolor a los que me rodean.

—Ni de broma digas eso — Le recriminó Tenjou y estirando una mano indicó—: Recuerda que tú y yo aún tenemos una promesa que cumplir.

—Algún día… —Comenzó a decir Anthy estirando su mano hacia Utena.

—Brillaremos juntas —Completó Tenjou tomando la mano de Himemiya y tirando para arriba con fuerza.

Utena imprimió tanta fuerza para alzar a Anthy y sacarla del puente que hizo que ésta se cayese sobre ella. Pero poco le importó caer sentada en el suelo con su amiga encima, solo se dedicó a abrazarla y luego a verificar que no tuviese ninguna herida.

—Estoy bien, Utena —aseguró Anthy algo avergonzada por la mirada revisora de su amiga y agregó—: No necesitas estar haciendo eso, mejor levantémonos y vayámonos a casa.

—No me alcanzan tus palabras, Anthy —replicó Utena alejándose un poco de su amiga y añadiendo—: Si no veo con mis propios ojos que estás bien no me quedaré tranquila.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad? —sentenció Himemiya y viendo como su amiga negaba con la cabeza agregó—: Pues bien, entonces solo me queda darte las gracias por salvarme.

—No fue nada —Minimizó Utena y tomando las manos de su amiga comentó—: Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

—Lo sé —dijo Anthy y con una sonrisa señaló—; no cabe duda que soy muy afortunada de tenerte como amiga —Miró para un costado para no romper a llorar—: Nadie hizo nunca por mí ni la mínima parte de lo que has hecho tú.

—Anthy —La llamó con suavidad—; no soy como los demás y no lo hice solo por ser tu amiga —Tomó el rosto de Himemiya entre sus manos—: Eres mi vida entera y si te perdiera no sabría qué hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Utena? —preguntó Anthy extrañada y con cierta ansiedad en la voz.

—Quiero decir… que… nunca dejaré de ser el cáliz que vino a curarte con amor de tu obsesión —confesó sonrojada Tenjou y acercándose al oído de Himemiya le susurró—: Quiero reflejarme en tu mirada como la mujer que te hace vivir en un sueño.

—Utena… yo… —balbuceó Anthy pero fue callada con el cálido contacto de los labios de Tenjou.

El beso comenzó lento, como si pidiera permiso para nacer, pero al instante cobró intensidad cuando Anthy se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Utena y le imprimió su ritmo a ese contacto de labios que despertaba sentimientos dormidos y buscaba cambiar el reflejo que tenían de la una y de la otra en las miradas.

—¿Me reconoces, ahora? —inquirió Utena cuando deshicieron el beso.

—Te reflejas en mi mirada, es imposible no saber de ti —respondió Anthy con un singular brillo en los ojos y acercándose a su oído añadió—: Eres el cáliz que me curó con su amor y la mujer que me hace vivir en un sueño, Señorita Utena.

Tenjou rió ante las palabras de su adorada rosa y la abrazó con fuerza mientras se levantaban del suelo. Después tomadas del brazo salieron del parque y mirando para atrás se despidieron de su pasado para siempre pensando que los días que vendrían les permitirían brillar juntas, aún cuando las nubes más oscuras asechen en su mundo.

**Fin...**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno espero que les guste la tercer y última entrega de este fic que recién sale del horno. Como dije esta historia solo pretendía mostrar cómo me hubiese gustado que fuese el encuentro entre Anthy y Utena por lo que no la hice muy extensa. Quizás me anime a hacer un epilogo, pero por ahora espero que disfruten del relato y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias por todo.


End file.
